dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Guild of Maintainers
The Guild of Maintainers (also known as the "Maintainers Guild", or simply the "Maintainers"), was one of the most important of the D'ni Guilds. The guild crest is an open book with an unblinking eye above it, and the guild color was burgundy. They fulfilled several functions including safety, security and military. They made use of specialized technology, like the KI (before released to the public). The Maintainers owned numerous Ages. One such Age, written exclusively for the Maintainers, was Gahreesen, which appears to have been a mix of both training and prison facilities. History In , the Guild explored a new Age of toxic gases. King Veesha's son Mararon was severely affected. He became King of D'ni some years after his recovery. One of the Maintainers, Demath, became King of D'ni in . Immediately he ordered the Maintainers to enforce a ban on all links to unnecessary Ages. In the Guild announced that the newly discovered Deretheni could be used to create much improved, and much more protective, Maintainer Suits. In the Maintainers established an elite force, based on Gahreesehn, training, research, and development of new Maintainer technologies.DRC Web site A'Gaeris killed two young Maintainers with a dagger belonging to Veovis. Shortly before the Fall of D'ni, the Maintainer Grand Master was one of the last Five Lords of D'ni.http://www.allthingsuru.com/AllThingsUru/pdf/The%20Watson%20Letters.pdf Duties The Maintainers held several different and diverse duties. One of the most important was the overseeing and regulation of the Art. Any Age written had to be first approved by the Maintainers before it could be accessed. Ages that did not meet the Maintainers' standard were banned and their Books destroyed. Writers who willingly flouted Maintainer standards could face severe penalties, including time in a Prison Age. Once an Age's writing was deemed suitable, a Maintainer linked to the Age using an Environmental Verification Suit, or EV Suit for short, to verify the Age's stability. Only after such a thorough inspection, would a Maintainer’s Seal be applied to the Book, and travel permitted. Even so, regular Maintainer inspections were common. The other role of the Maintainers Guild were similar in nature to modern day police and military. They were the only guild (as far as we know) permitted regular access to weaponry, such as rifles and pistols (although citizens could access daggers). It was the Maintainers who investigated crimes, captured the criminals and when tried, imprisoned them appropriately. A majority of these criminals would be sent to a prison controlled solely by the Maintainers, such as Irrat. If that was not suitable, if one had committed murder (rare in D’ni), for example, then they would be sent to a Prison Age. On Riven While on Riven, Gehn recreated the Maintainers as one of the 5 Guilds of Riven. In an icon in the Beetle Room, the Guild is represented by a Maintainer attempting to stop a crowd of people from stabbing each other.Riven (game) The Rivenese Guild had similar responsibilities with its D'ni predecessor, such as patrolling, maintaining order and security and perhaps guarding secure areas. One night a squad of Rivenese Maintainers apprehended a lone rebel scout and obtained a book window from him, which Gehn studied. The Gehn's guard who was tasked with guarding the Linking Cage, was apparently a member of the Guild. Category:Guilds Maintainers